Delicate Hearts
by KoolStorm
Summary: When Edward just up and leaves with the rest of the Cullen's, Bella is left alone with Jacob. What will happen? Read and find out! THIS IS NOT A PARODY OF NEW MOON I PROMISE YOU. This just came to me. BellaXJake ...maybe some others
1. Chapter 1

**Delicate Hearts**

**Ch 1: Signs**

_ She was dreaming, she was sure of it. She was in a meadow, their meadow. Her's and Edward's. She knew it was a dream because everything was far too bright. Edward was standing by a tree, the too-bright sun sparkling off his face. She began to walk towards him. However, as she got closer, he suddenly turned around and walked away. Confused, she stopped for a minute. But when he didn't return, she went in the woods and searched for him. She called out his name over and over, but no answer. She stood still for a minute, why would he walk away from her? _

"_Bella." _

_She turned as she heard her name. Not because it was Edward, but a voice she wasn't expecting. When she turned he was standing right behind her._

"_Jacob?"_

She woke with a start. What the hell was that?, she thought. She looked at the time, Edward would be here in an hour. It was Saturday, she was going over them. Cullen's house. She got out of be and started getting ready.

When she walked downstairs, the house was quiet, so she guessed Charlie was at work. She got something to eat. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Edward was smiling at her. Then he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I missed you last night," she said.

"Sorry love," Edward said. "I was hunting."

"I know."

He kissed her again.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

They walked out to the silver Volvo in the driveway. Edward opened her door for her and got in. They drove to the house and got out the car. But then Edward pulled her towards him.

"Lets got to our meadow," he said then threw her on his back.

She kept her head down so the wind wouldn't whiplash her face. When they reached the trees outside the meadow, he put her down. He took her hand and they walked the rest of the way.

He let go of her hand and dropped on his back on the meadow floor. He let out an exasperated sigh. She sat down next to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're going out of town for a few days," Edward said with his eyes shut'.

"For?" Bella asked. He didn't answer. "Your not going to tell me are you?" Bella said.

Edward shook his head.

Bella remained silent.

Edward opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "If you want me to stay I will."

Bella shook her head. "No, go. Whatever it is its important enough not to tell me." she said.

He caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Then he kissed her. It was a long intense kiss.

"I have to go," Edward said.

"Already?" Bella said.

"Yeah," Edward said. "I'm sorry."

They went back to the house and got in the car. Edward drove her back home.

"When will you come back?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Edward said.

Bella frowned. She didn't want to be away from him for too long.

"I'll come back for you before you know it," he promised then he kissed her.

She got out the car and watched him drive off. Well, that was weird. She walked up the driveway and into the house. When she reached her room, she stopped in the doorway.

"Hey honey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Moment of Weakness**

_**Okay guys, here it is: Chapter 2!**_

"Um," she said. "Hi."

"What?"

"Get off my bed Jacob." She said.

"I don't know," he said in his sarcastic way. "Its kind of comfortable. Be even more comfy if you laid on top of me."

She glared at her werewolf best friend.

"Okay, okay," Jacob said, getting up.

"So, whats up?" she said.

"I came to invite you to a party," Jacob said.

"You guys throwing a party? What for?" Bella asked.

"The Cullen's are going to be out of town for a while."

Bella froze. "How long is a while?"

"Wait, you didn't know?" he said, confused.

"I can't believe he did this to me!" Bella said, sitting on the bed.

"Whoa, Bella, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought you knew," Jacob said, sitting next to her.

"He lied to me," Bella realized, barely hearing what Jacob said.

"You mean he really just took off without telling you anything?" Jacob said incredulously.

She nodded, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh Bells, come on, don't cry," Jacob said putting his arm around her. "Screw him, okay. He doesn't deserve, I'm here."

"Yeah," Bella said a tear escaping her eye. "I can always count on you Jake."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey listen, we don't have to do any celebrating, we can do something else. Or we can stay here."

"No," Bella said. "Lets go to La Push."

Riding on the back of Jake's bike to La Push, Bella silently wished that the wind whipping her face would tear into her hurt. But in her mind, she knew that wouldn't be so. The only bright side to all of this was she still had Jacob. Jacob would never leave her without explanation the way Edward did today. They pulled up to Emily's house an were greeted by four half-naked guys.

"Hey Bella!" Embry called.

"What's up?" Quil said.

Bella said nothing as she silently slid off Jacob's motorcycle.

"Hey guys," she finally said quietly.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Seth asked, coming out of the house.

"Not really," she said truthfully.

"What'd you do this time Jake?" Embry joked. Quil laughed.

"Na," Jared said. "I bet she's all sad because her vampire boyfriend took off." They all laughed.

"Hey guys, lay off," Jake said, getting irritated. "Leave her alone."

"Yeah," Jared said, dropping it.

"Good riddance anyways," Paul said.

Bella had gone very quiet. Now she kept her head down so they wouldn't see the hint of tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Paul!" Jake yelled. "Shut up!"

"Alright, that's enough," came a calm, deep and commanding voice.

They all instantly stopped speaking. Bella looked up as the pack leader walked out with his fiance.

"Hey Sam," Bella said, quietly with a thankful look.

"Bella," Sam nodded.

"Bella!" Emily said, "We missed you!" She came and hugged her.

Bella halfway smiled. "Hey Emily."

The pack ran off, leaving Bella and Jacob alone. They walked back to his garage to put his bike up. Jake set his bike in the garage, then turned to look at her.

"What?" Bella said.

"Nothing." Jake said, looking down, then back at her. "Its just..."

"What?" Bella repeated.

He came closer and cupped her chin.

"Bella..." he said, looking into her eyes.

Oh god, Bella thought. She really hoped he wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do. But then again, did she? Did she really care if Jacob wanted to kiss her? She thought about it. Previously, obviously yes because of Edward. But now? After what Edward just did, did she really mind? She knew the answer; no she didn't.

So she looked up at him, returning his gaze. She let him come closer, let him pull her into his arms. She suddenly became aware she wanted to kiss Jacob. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

Kissing Jacob was entirely different from kissing Edward. Edward was always too careful with her. But Jacob, he didn't hold back. The kiss was deep and intimate. She threw her arms around him. He pulled her closer. He picked her up and put her on the hood of the Rabbit.

"Bella." He said he name like she was his. And this moment, she believed so.

"Take me inside." Bella murmured between kisses.

Without a word, Jacob lifted her up and carried her inside the house and his bedroom. Thank god his dad wasn't home, Bella thought. He was already shirtless. Bella ran her hands up and down his muscular torso. Jacob's sensitive wolf hearing heard the front door open and his dad's wheelchair against the floor.

He sat up and groaned in annoyance.

"Dammit."

"What?" Bella said, frowning.

"My dad's home," Jake said.

_**Dang, just when it was getting good too. Lol. Okay guys review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! I'm kinda fast with these updates because I already have half of this story written down, lol. **

**Chapter 3: Bella's Choice**

After Billy came home, things had gotten awkward. Bella felt uncomfortable so her and Jake went for a walk. It was actually really romantic. That was definitely not a quality she thought Jake had in him. They stayed out until it got dark. Jake took Bella home in the Rabbit. Charlie would have a fit if he caught her on the back of a motorcycle. The weird part about it was, the whole time, she didn't even think of Edward. He didn't even cross her mind. It was strange.

They pulled up to her house.

"Thanks Jake," Bella said. "For today."

"Which part?" he said. "The part where I tried to cheer you up or the part where we made out?"

"Both," Bella said, surprising both of them.

"Well then." Jake said. "Your welcome."

It was suddenly very uncomfortable and awkward in the car.

"Well," Bella finally said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, definitely," Jake said. "See ya, Bells."

She started getting out.

"Wait," Jake suddenly said.

She turned. "Yes, Jake?"

He was looking at her weird. Kind of like earlier...She sat back in the passengers seat and let him kiss her goodbye.

When he pulled away, he was breathing heavily. "See ya later, Bells."

"M'kay Jake." Bella said and got out the car for real this time.

She closed the front door as Jake drove off.

"Your home late," Charlie said from the living room.

"Sorry dad," Bella said, buzzed. "I was with Jake."

"Oh..." Charlie said with a different voice. "Alright then."

She smiled to herself and went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and froze in her doorway.

Alice was sitting on her bed. She quickly shut the door.

"Alice!" Bella said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, jumping up and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella repeated, hugging her back.

"I'm not supposed to," Alice sighed, sitting back on the bed. "But I have to."

"Have to what?" Bella pressed.

"Your probably wondering why we went AWOL on you." Alice guessed.

Truthfully, she hadn't thought about it. "Yeah."

"Well," Alice began. "You see, really its Jasper's fault. He was careless and lost it at school Friday, when you and Edward skipped."

"Oh," Bella said, unaffected.

Alice looked at her.

"What?" Bella said.

"Its just," Alice said. "You seem a little mad."

"Well, Edward did kinda just take off without telling me." Bella said.

"He didn't tell you anything, not even that he was leaving?" Alice said incredulously.

"No." Bella said.

"Its worst than I thought." Alice said to herself. "Look, Bella I came to bring you to Edward."

"I don't want to go." Bella said flatly.

Alice looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," Bella said. "I'm not leaving."

"But Edward..." Alice trailed off.

"Can come here and talk to me if he wants to." Bella said in a flat voice. "Or pick up his phone and call me."

"Is their a reason you don't..."

"Yeah," Bella interrupted her. "The fact that he left, without telling me he left. I had to find out through _Jacob_ that you guys left."

"Oh I see," Alice said, getting off the bed, clearly upset. "This is about Jacob, not the fact that we left."

"Oh no," Bella said, getting mad now. "It _is_ about you leaving. Without telling me. _That's _why I'm mad. And leave Jacob out of this, because unlike Edward, Jake doesn't hide things from me."

"And you know what else Alice," Bella continued. "You can leave, and don't come back. I don't want to see you. Or Edward. Or anyone else."

"Fine then." Alice said, leaping out the window and taking off.

Bella sat down on the bed, took out her phone, and called Jacob.

**Oh snap! Bella got a attitude on her now! Lol. I decided to flip the script there. What do yall think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**This chapter is told in Edward's point of view. It's a little twist to his character, but I liked it. Now comes the good stuff! **

**Chapter 4: Edward's Pain**

It took Alice an hour to get back to the D'Nahli's. Edward was waiting for her outside. She walked over to him. He was starring at the moon.

"I went to bring her here," Alice said.

Edward said nothing.

"She didn't want to come," Alice told him.

"Does she hate me?" Edward asked, pain in his voice.

This time Alice said nothing.

"He told her," Edward said, seeing her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Alice said. "If we told her before-hand, she might not have been so mad."

"She's made her decision." Edward said, already read Alice's mind. "She's chosen him over me this time."

Alice remained silent, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It finally happened, Bella finally chose Jacob over him. He felt a heavy weight crushing his chest. His worst fear has now become reality. If he could cry, he would. He lost Bella, his reason for existence. That filthy mutt took her away from him! Hurt and jealousy swirled in a blur inside him. He clenched his fists.

No way was he going to allow that mangy dog steal Bella. He couldn't have her if he wasn't around. If Jacob were to meet some misfortune, Bella would come back to him.

But first, he had to speak to Bella. He had to see if she truly did choose Jacob. If she had, then Jacob would feel the full wrath of my pain.

**There you go! O.O How'd you guys like that little twist? Review plzzz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this Chapter takes place the morning after Alice showed up, but before Edward gets to forks. A little more of the good stuff..the other good stuff..you know what I mean! Lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A Heart's Yearning**

The next day, Bella rushed downstairs and out the door before Charlie had a chance to see the black motorcycle waiting for her in the driveway. Despite last night, Bella was happy to see Jake today. So happy, in fact, when she got outside, she ran to him and hugged him instantly.

"Jake!" Bella said excitingly. "I missed you last night!"

After Alice left, she'd called him. But he was tied up with Sam, so he couldn't come over.

"I'm sorry, honey." Jake said apologetically. He held her for a minute, kissing her face.

She snuggled her head in his chest. "Lets go," Bella said. " My dad might see your motorcycle."

Bella put the only helmet Jake had on and climbed on the back of his motorcycle. They were there in an hour. Emily, Quil and Embry were all who were in the house. Emily was in the kitchen, Quil and Embry were sitting down eating.

"Hey guys," Bella said.

"Whoa Bella, two days in a row," Quil said. "That's a rarity."  
Bella rolled her eyes.

"Na, she's coming back to get a little more action," Embry said.

They both busted out laughing.

Bella blushed. At times like this, she really hated wolf telepathy. Then Jake punched Embry in the arm.

"Shut up."

Embry laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Everybody else is out patrolling," Embry said.

"Patrolling?" Bella said, turning to Jake.

"With the Cullen's gone, we have more ground to cover," Jake explained.

"Oh," was all Bella said.

Their was a howl in the distance. Embry and Quil got up.

"See ya," Quil said as they left.

Jake took Bella's hand and dragged her with him. They walked, hand and hand, to the beach. For several minutes, they just sat looking at the waves.

Finally, Bella broke the silence. "So, we need to talk about yesterday."

"Yeah." Jake said.

When he said nothing else, Bella continued. "Yesterday, when we kissed, I thought it was because I was weak. But later something made me think realize that wasn't true."

Jake had been looking at the ocean the entire time, now he looked her in the eyes.

"Alice was in my room when I got home. She came to bring me to Edward. But I told her no. I didn't want to go to Edward." Bella explained.

"You didn't?" Jake said, emotion showing in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because of you," Bella said.

Bella saw the affect this had on Jake. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"So," Jake said slowly. " Your choosing me?"

"Yes."

Jake suddenly kissed her. It was a long, deep and intense. And hot. He pushed her back on the sand. Bella's hands tangled in his hair. Jake kissed her entire face, saying her name.

"Jake," Bella said, breathless. "We should go inside."

He pulled up. "Okay."

He helped her up and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to his house, this time he knew for sure his dad wouldn't be back for hours. But he still locked his bedroom door.

When he laid her down on the bed, she felt apprehension surge through her. He kissed her face and she was breathless. He slid her shirt up, then stopped. He looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Bella." Jake whispered.

"Love you, Jake," Bella whispered back.

He took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. He kissed down her cheek and neck. His kisses sent shivers through Bella's body, and made her breathless. Their was a touch of longing hidden in these kisses. Bella knew how long Jake waited for her. Now she actually wanted him, the way he wanted her.

He started taking the rest of her clothes off, saying her name over and over.

Jake was already shirtless, he only had to shimmy off his pants.

He made love to Bella in deep, slow strokes. At first. Then, Bella felt a change in him. Something else took the place of the tenderness. Power.

Bella felt the wolf inside him rising. He wasn't physically rough with her. This was more of a feeling, the feeling of the wolf within Jake.

It sent an orgasm through her body when he climaxed. The orgasm shook her, not physically but intimately. Jake slid out of her and laid beside her.

They cuddled together. Jake stroked her hair as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Jake," Bella said, quietly. "Love you."

He kissed her. "Love you too, honey."

Then they laid there. Even after Billy came in they still lay there. She liked the feel of laying in Jacob's arms. They didn't use covers, they didn't have to. Jake was naturally warm, and Bella eventually just fell asleep.

**Awwww...it finally happened! I made it happen. Lol. Well...that was nice. Review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! XD**

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait...:( I didn't mean to be lazy...**

**Well...here you go**

**oh yeah... DON'T FLAME ME PLZ**

CH 6-A HEART'S RAGE

Edward ran at lightning fast speed back to Forks. Once in town, he kept to the trees until he reached Bella's house. It was night, Edward assumed she would be asleep. He noticed she still kept her window open. His heart twisted however, because he knew she now kept it open for Jacob.

The absence of Bella's usually deep sleep breathing distracted Edward from his thoughts. Weird, he thought. In a flash, he jumped through her window. And saw and empty bed. He stood there, confused. He checked the time, It was 4am, where was she?

His fists clenched when the answer came to him; with Jacob obviously. But, what would she be doing out this late? Surely they weren't at the beach now, Bella would get cold. Then what...? His teeth ground together. Maybe they weren't out, maybe they stayed in, maybe they're in his bed...

Edward was shaking now. That filthy mutt defiled his Bella! Maybe she simply fell asleep...No! That son-of-a-bitch touched my Bella!

He sat down on the bed. Calm down, calm down, he told himself. remain calm. Charlie left for work. An hour later, a motorcycle came up the road. He could smell her now. Bella came through the front door, She walked up the stairs. The doorknob turned. He saw her freeze, her eyes go wide.

"Edward," she said in a small voice.

"Bella," he heard the pain in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Was she afraid of him? She stayed in the doorway.

"I had to hear it from you," Edward said.

"Hear what?"

"Is it true Bella?" Edward's voice was laced with pain.

For a minute she simply looked at him. Then he saw the realization on her face.

"Edward," Bella said. "I..."

"Yes or no," he interrupted her. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Bella said, tears filling her eyes.

She came in the room , coming only just before a foot of the bed. She looked at him, then turned away. She started to say something, but Edward didn't stay to listen. She didn't even realize he was gone yet.

He ran away from Forks, not sure of where he was going. Then he caught onto a scent. Jacob's scent. He was in the woods, he'd ditched his bike to go for a run.

He followed the scent and stayed in the trees. The wolf stiffened, detecting his scent. He started growling. Edward came out of the trees.

_What are you doing here?_

"I came back to learn the truth," Edward said.

_Well, you left, what did you expect? Did you actually think she wold wait, or forgive you?_

"No, but you can't have her," Edward said.

Jacob growled. _Just try and stop me._

Edward pounced. Jacob used his weight as leverage to knock him into the tree. But Edward was ready. He braced himself for impact and gripped Jacob by the shoulders, tossing him over. Jake's four paws allowed him more sturdiness and he used his hind legs to tear at Edward. They rolled around on the ground, tearing at each other.

Suddenly, four wolves came out of nowhere. They were pulling Jake away from Edward. But Edward wasn't letting them.

Suddenly, his family came and pulled him away from the wolves. He fought against them.

"Edward!" Carlisle cried. "Stop this. This isn't you. You must remember who you are!"

Edward felt Jasper's ability take affect. Emment was holding him by the arms. He let them drag him away. When they were a safe distance from the wolves, Emment let him go.

Carlisle was lecturing him, but he wasn't listening. He just ran. They ran with him, but he was faster. He just kept running, past the D'Nahli's, out of the state. Without knowing where he was going, he just kept running.

**Whew! Wow...i realized that this is a rather depressing chapter..**

**if you thought that was something...just wait til the next one! **

**3 Storm-Chan!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Consequences of the Heart**

Bella didn't sleep at all last night. She was way too nervous. She just sat there on the bed until the sun shone through the window. There was a knock at her door.

"Bells?" It was Charlie.

"Yeah dad..."

He came in. "You feeling okay Bells?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I don't think I'm going to school today."

"Alright," Charlie said. "I gotta go to work, I hope you feel better."

"Yeah," Bella said quietly after he left. "So do I."

After her dad left, she decided to go hop in the shower. When she got out, she went back in her room to find Jake sitting on her bed.

"Omg!" she said and hugged him as he stood.

She examined him, as usual, his face looked perfect. Any wounds that Edward might have inflicted on him would've healed by now.

She stroked his face.

"What's wrong?" Then a realization hit him. "He came to you first."

Bella nodded.

"I'm sorry Jake, I wasn't expecting him to come back, Alice must have told him."

Jake shook his head. "You don't have to apologize for him."

They sat on the bed.

"So what happened," Bella asked, she had to know.

"What do you think? He went crazy." Jake said bluntly.

"So, you two fought."

"Yeah, but it got broke up before it got too serious. The Cullens came and pulled Edward off and Sam restrained me."

"So what happened then?"

"Edward took off, he just ran."

Bella sat in silence. Now she was worried. She knew Edward had the tendency to get sucidal. But he made a promise to her. That he would never kill himself, even if she had died or wasn't with him. He had promised, but she didn't know for sure if that promise still held valid now she was with Jake. Their was really no telling what he would do next.

Jake cupped her chin. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just thinking."

He kissed her. "Don't think, you'll only worry yourself sick."

Jake kissed her again, more deeply this time. He laid her down on the bed, still kissing her. He kissed down her face, murmuring, "Bella."

Suddenly there was a dragged out howl in the distance. Bella sighed.

"Shit," Jake grumbled. "I gotta.."

"Go, yeah I know." Bella said.

Jake jumped off the bed. "See ya later, honey."

Then he was out the window. Bella sighed again and sat up. Damn, now she had nothing to do. Then a thought occurred to her. She jumped up, changing and went out the door. Just as she was about to climb into her truck, she heard something.

It was very faint, but she definitely heard it. A rustling in the woods and a feeling that someone was watching her. As she walked towards the noise she could hear the echo of Edward's voice in her head telling her to stop. But she kept walking. She stepped through the trees and was met with silence. That's weird, she thought she heard something. The wolves would have been long gone by now, so who could it be? She kept walking. She reached the center of the woods, and that's when it happened.

Three vampires surrounded her. She recognized their faces; Jane, Felix, and Dimitri; Volturi.

"Well, look who we finally found." Felix said.

"You've been irritatingly hard to track these days," Dimitri commented.

Her heart pounded. "What do you want?"

"It has come to our attention that the Cullens are no longer here in Forks." Jane said.

Calm down, she told herself, don't show fear. "Why do you care?"

"You haven't forgotten the deal have you?" Jane said.

Damn! Over all this chaos, she'd completely forgotten about the Volturi! Vampire's had one rule: Keep the secret.

They'd found out about her last year. Aro said that either Edward change me, or I die. So I chose to be changed. But we're no longer together, damn.

"Of course not," Bella said.

"The Cullens can't protect you anymore," Dimitri sneered.

She knew what was about to happen, yet she wasn't afraid. Jane said, "Do it." and Dimitri jumped on her.

Suddenly she was aware that the wolves had shown up.

But it was too late. Dimitri had already sunk his teeth in before Jake tore him off. Dimitri shook him off, and he, Jane, and Felix fled.

Everything was incoherent, though. The venom was settling in, and it had already begun spreading.

* * *

**Greetings everyone. I have a new harry potter fanfic. Even if you don't like harry potter, tell people that do and tell them to read it and to please review. Its called Padfoot's Folly**


End file.
